DoubleEdged
by girl.pink.sweet
Summary: ˈdʌbəlˈɛdʒd [duhbuhlejd] –adjective 1.having two cutting edges, as a razor blade. and 2.capable of acting two ways or having opposite effects [[there is no proper summary to this. you'll just have to read.]]
1. ONE

Chapter One!

**Author's note: I'm reusing a few chapters from Don't Fall For Me and has changed some details. I will also be switching from one POV to another. Sometimes, it'll be from a third person's POV. I hope it'll be obvious, the POVs. Oh, review! although there's probably nothing much to review…**

**Disclaimer: Nopes, Twilight ain't mine.**

* * *

Audrey sighed heavily as she pushed up her glasses again. All these numbers were making her head swirl and she can't focus properly.

Then, glancing at the calendar, Audrey smiled and crossed out another day. Roxanne is coming over in three days! Apparently, she's coming in her March holidays and not the June holidays. Although this holiday would be shorter, it was sooner.

Looking back at the mathematics textbook, Audrey frowned, with her fingers twitching. _How I wish I could hurl that book at the wall._ But after debating mentally for two seconds, she shut the textbook closed and stretched.

"Let's call it a day, Kay. We've been at this forever, but still going nowhere." Audrey mumbled to the other bespectacled girl beside her.

Michaela, whose nickname was Kay, chewed on her pen distractedly. "No, wait a minute. I think I'm getting it."

Audrey smiled and looked at Kay. Under the dim light, her sun-streaked hair looked messy in a loose braid. She looked every bit like a swimmer; her tan, her build and her hair. But when it came to studies, Kay always persevered and thus her straight As.

Finally, after lots of scribbling and chewing, she leaned back. "Fine. I guess I can't think straight with my eyes half-open."

"Come on, then. Kim and the rest are already sleeping. Let's wash up and get into bed. It's going to be an early morning tomorrow."

"Tell me which morning _isn't _early." Kay groaned and then rubbed her eyes. "Oh, alright. Goodnight, Audrey."

Audrey nodded. "Sleep sweet."

* * *

_(Three days later)_

"Roxy! Here, Roxy!" Kim shouted out, hands waving madly in the air, trying to catch Kim's attention. Then her hands dropped to her sides. "Urgh, she's still as blur as ever!"

Roxanne was in the near distance, head turning around frantically, trying to find the other five of us.

Kim fanned herself and rolled her eyes. "Someone go get her. She's hopeless."

Audrey hit Kim's arm jokingly and then ran off to meet Roxy. She tapped her on Roxy's back and her head whipped around. Roxy's eyes looked guarded at first, but a huge smile soon came onto her face when she recognized Audrey. Roxy dropped her suitcases and threw her arms over Audrey.

Audrey hugged her back, laughing as she did so. Roxy stepped away and then asked eagerly, "Where are the rest? Oh my gosh, I miss you guys so much!"

Audrey grabbed a few of her suitcases and the led her to the rest of their clique.

"Roxy, I give you Michaela, Kimberly, and me, Audrey." Audrey made a grand gesture.

"I know. I know. I haven't forgotten any of you. Come here, group hug!" Roxy squealed and stretched out her arms. Everybody surged forward and hugged her tightly. The next few minutes was wasted as they took turns hugging Roxy and then having small chat about the things that happened back home.

And then they did the things which they loved most—taking pictures.

They cam-whored for a whole half an hour, just at the airport. They smiled and pouted and posed for the camera. Finally, Audrey glanced at her watch and gasped.

"It's so late now! Let's bring Roxy back to our little apartment." Audrey then turned to Roxy. "We prepared a room for you already."

But Roxy was looking past her and so were the other girls.

Annoyed that the rest weren't listening to her, and a tad curious, Audrey turned around…

… to see a boy looking at all of them.

And he was no normal boy. He was extraordinarily handsome and tall, complete with honey blond hair. He was now staring at Roxy, his muscular body all tensed up. And when he finally looked at Audrey, she caught sight of those black irises.

Audrey wasn't weirded out by the black irises, for Asians like her have brown-black irises too. What shocked her, was the look that he gave all of them.

_I don't know him, he don't know me and I'm pretty sure that my friends don't know him, either. So what have we done, to make such a good-looking guy look at us like that?_ Audrey thought to herself. _It was definitely not a happy look. I don't know how to describe it, but that guy over there was giving off major unfriendly vibes._

Audrey narrowed her eyes back at him. That just proves that all good-looking guys are jerks, with this one giving them killer glares for no rhyme or reason. Audrey spun around and clapped her hands loudly.

"Hey, no time for drooling anymore. Wipe your mouths clean, and oh dear, close your mouth, Kim!" I picked up Roxy's suitcases once more. "I think we should call a cab, don't you think?"

Everybody snapped out of their trances and started moving. Audrey could still quite tell that they haven't quite recovered from their shock, what with the moving stiffly and all.

They were just getting on a cab when a cheerful female voice said, "What are you looking at, …

…Jasper?"

* * *

"Seen target? Over." A raspy voice cackled out of a walkie-talkie.

A hand raised the walkie-talkie to the mouth. "Yes. Target has been spotted, sir. Over, sir"

"Good. Keep target in sight. Do not fail me this time. You know this is your last chance. Over." A threatening edge entered the raspy voice.

The hand trembled slightly, and then gripped the walkie-talkie tighter. "No, sir, I won't screw up this one. Over, sir."

"Over and out."


	2. TWO

Chapter Two!

**Author's note: Fluff chapter! Look out for the different POVs and review!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight not mine.**

* * *

"It's Spring now in England, Roxy. Just wear a simple shirt and shorts. We're only going to the beach." Kim said exasperatedly.

Roxy stopped ransacking her suitcase and spun around. "There is no 'simple shirt and shorts', Kim! We're going a beach, with _boys_. Hot surfer dudes and all. Even a simple shirt has to look gorgeous, okay?" She rolled her eyes and then went back to finding a perfect outfit.

I giggled at their little squabble and then called out to the rest. "Kay! Are you done?"

As if on cue, Kay bounded into our room with a big grin on her face. I patted the space beside me. "Sit down, it's going to be a while before Emily gets ready."

She smiled knowingly and then flopped down on the bed. Then we talked about random topics and finally, Roxy was all changed out and ready.

"Man, Roxy, you waste so much of our time, I swear the weekend would be over even before we know it." Kay said jokingly.

Roxy frowned, but then twirled in a circle happily. "So, what do you guys think of my outfit? Okay?"

She was wearing an orange tanktop with a tropical flower design. Her bottoms were faded denim shorts and she had her hair up in a ponytail.

"Yes, Roxy. You look nice!" I stood up and pulled Kim up in the process. "Can we go now?"

Roxy took one last look at herself in the mirror and nodded.

* * *

We reached the beach twenty minutes later, and by then, the sun was up and shining brightly. We squealed in delight and ran onto the sand. Very quickly, we found a nice shady spot under a tree and laid out a big mat.

"Hm, what do you guys want to do first?" Kay asked excitedly.

"I don't really care, but hey, be a dear and crank up the music, willya?" Kim was visibly getting hyped up now.

I placed the music player on the mat carefully. Kim threw me a cd and after inserting it in, loud music blared and we all started bopping our head to the song's beat. I grabbed Roxy's hands and we stood up, spinning each other around. Kim soon stood up and joined both of us in our crazy dance. Looking at Kay, I gestured for her to dance too. But she shook her head stubbornly.

"Come on, Kay! Don't be such a party pooper!" Roxy pulled Kay's hands, but Kay sat on the mat stubbornly. Kim danced over to Kay and helped pushing. Finally, Kay stood up, laughing. And there were the four girls, laughing and dancing like it was nobody's business.

We were soon exhausted and collapsed on the mat in a pile. We couldn't swim now, since we were too tired from all that dancing. No eating for us either, because it wasn't a good idea to swim after eating. And so, we decided to start Looking Out.

Flopping over and laying on our tummies, we cupped our chins with our hands and raised our feet high in the air. Four pairs of eyes were busy darting here and there, and whenever any one of us saw a Cute Guy, we would nudge each other and the discussion would start.

A typical discussion would probably go like this:

"Psst, look at that guy! Target at 2 o' clock! Target at 2 o' clock!"

"Target at 2… Ohmygoodness! Yes, definitely hot…. For Roxy!"

"No! Why me?"

"Duh you. You are _so_ into guys like that. Blond hair, blue eyes, tanned and he surfs! Roxy, he is meant for you."

"Yeah!"

"Go for it, Roxy!"

"Hah. Hah. You guys are such good jokers."

"Look, Roxy! You're too late, Girl approaching at 12 o' clock!"

"Oh dear, say byebye to your Prince Charming."

"Nevermind about Prince Charming. Another target at 9 o'… no, 10 o' clock!"

* * *

"Not one, but _four _you say?" Emmett scratched his head. "You must be getting a headache now."

"This is not a time to interrupt, Emmett." Carlisle chided and then turned back at Jasper. "Please, continue your story."

Jasper looked up from the floor and sighed. "So yes, we got off the plane and were waiting to collect our suitcases. But I was suddenly hit by this very strong scent. A scent that I haven't smelled for decades and decades; Asians."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow.

Alice explained, "Yes, Asians. Before Jasper turned vegetarian, his favourite human blood was Asians. Since we are now moving around in Europe, we rarely see any Asians since there is the problem of racial discrimination. Asians rarely come to Europe, especially this part of it."

Carlisle nodded his head understandingly.

"It was so hard for me to not kill them there and then. I just… I mean, I didn't want to disappoint you all. Not after—" Jasper broke off and covered his face, shoulders shaking.

"I understand how you feel, Jasper." Edward suddenly spoke up, squeezing Bella's hand. Bella looked up surprised, but then smiled and squeezed his hand too.

Carlisle stood up and started pacing the floor.

"What I don't understand," Rosalie crossed her arms. "Is why are we fretting over this. We probably won't see them again. After all, England is a big country."

Everybody glanced at Rosalie in surprise. She was right.

"No. We still have to make precautions. What if he does smell them again? Will he be able to control himself, like how he did then? What if we weren't there?" Carlisle appeared deep in thought, still pacing the floor nervously.

The actual reason for Carlisle's worry was that Jasper isn't as strong as Edward. Jasper was the newest addition to the family and he was still in the process of adapting to animal blood. But suddenly, four Asians turn up? Carlisle massaged his temples, but still, his head was throbbing.

Esme then stood up and announced, "Time to feed the human."

The atmosphere lightened up almost immediately. Bella smiled awkwardly, rubbing her growling stomach. While everybody else returned to their rooms to unpack, Esme and Bella walked slowly to the kitchen. Slowly, the suitcases in the living room lessened, leaving only both of them in the kitchen.

"Esme, does this happen often?" Bella asked, watching Esme prepare her own lunch.

Esme paused and thought for a while. "Not really. But we definitely gained experience from you and Edward. Edward was never a problem, he was a lovely child. We only worried for him because we didn't want him to be hurt. Neither did we doubt him for a moment. Now look at how well things are going between you and him."

Bella blushed as Esme went on cooking. Finally, Esme finished and placed a plate of fish and chips in front of Bella.

"Well, haven't tried cooking that for a while now. But I thought that since we were here in England, might as well have some local dishes. Hope you'll like it, dear."

Bella inhaled deeply and then smiled at Esme. "Thanks, Esme. I'm sure it'll be great."

* * *

After looking out for ten or so guys, our energy tank was full again. Everybody changed into their swimming costumes and ran into the water. I wasn't swimming, simply because I didn't know how to. I was contented being the photographer, though.

I picked up the camera and smiled, watching the others splash happily at each other. Snapping candid photos of them having fun, I realised that I was having fun myself too. Soon, they came out of the water and started eating like there were no tomorrow. Wow, they must really hungry.

"Hey, Roxy!" I called out to her, camera already fixed on her.

She looked up, still chewing on her chicken wing. "Hm?"

CLICK, and a flash went off. Roxy shook her head, trying to get the flash out of her eyes and when she finally succeeded, she saw me laughing at her picture in the digital camera. Frowning, she continued chewing on her chicken wing grumpily. But then a naughty thought crept into her mind and she slowly picked up a handful of jelly.

"Hey, Audrey!" She called out back to me.

Unsuspectingly, I turned my head towards her, only to be smashed by jelly. I shrieked out while Roxy laughed at my own expression. Kim removed a bit of jelly and tasted it. "Mmm, at least it's strawberry! Your favourite." Glaring at both of them, I held up my half eaten pudding and threw it at Kim. She shrieked out too and screamed, "This is **war**!"

A food fight broke out and everybody started throwing random foodstuff around. In no time at all, we were all tired and dirty. We sat back down on the mat and started clearing the food out of ourselves.

I pulled a noodle strand out of my hair and then placed it in my mouth. I licked my fingers and grinned.

"Ew, gross!" Kay gave me a dirty glare, and then laughed.

"Darn, now we can't eat much. Our food is almost all gone!" Kim whined.

Once again, I took out the camera after cleaning my hands and shook it in the air. "Camera time!"

The three other girls whooped and again, we cam-whored with clothes dripping with seawater and food in our hair.

"Hey! Why did it black out?" Kim frowned.

"Don't hit it! The battery's just used up." Roxy walked over to Kim and snatched the camera back.

Kim sat back down on the mat and looked up at the sky. "Hey, it's getting dark already. What exactly is the time now?"

I glanced at my watch and replied, "6.17pm."

"Oooh, then do you guys want to watch the sunset before heading back?" Kim asked eagerly.

"Yeah! That's a great idea! Wow, never expected something like that to be coming from you, Kim." Kay teased.

Kim flicked her hair indignantly at Kay, and then clapped her hands. "Yay! I've never seen a sunset before!"

* * *

Jasper was unpacking halfway when someone knocked on the door.

"Go get it, Jasper." Alice's muffled voice came from somewhere under her big pile of clothes.

Jasper strode across the room and opened the door. "Oh, why are you all here? Some gathering in my room that I don't know about?" Jasper asked, while letting Rosalie, Emmett and Edward into the room.

"No. We're here to hear more of your story and **the four Asians**," Emmett made himself comfortable on Jasper's bed and placed both hands behind his head. And while Rosalie sat beside Emmett, Edward leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

Jasper looked at the three of them and then asked again, "Where's Bella?"

"She's still having her lunch and chatting with Esme. Carlisle is in his study room." Edward answered that question this time.

Jasper nodded and then looked at Emmett. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything." The three of them said in unison.

* * *

The sky glowed a rich orange as the sun started setting, four girls looked on in awe, bathing in the sun's rays.

The sun disappeared beneath the sea and the orange glow faded away slowly.

"Today's one of the best day of my life ever…" Audrey said to herself. She closed her eyes and whispered.

"I'd die a happy girl."

* * *

A walkie-talkie cackled.

"How are things going? Over."

"Nothing suspicious, sir! Over, sir."

"Hm. Keep up the good work.Over."

The mouth curved upwards slightly and then quickly, returned to its hardened line. "Yes, sir, I will. Over, sir."

"Over and out."


	3. THREE

Chapter Three!

**Author's note: There's a slight time difference between Audrey's POV and Jasper's POV. If you have read the last chapter, the day ended for Audrey but not for Jasper. So I'm trying to even the time difference out. Other than that, I think Audrey's becoming a vampire smoothly. You can still try reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight not mine!**

* * *

Jasper looked slightly troubled. "But there's nothing much to it. We arrive at the airport, I smell a strong scent, and I turn around and see four Asians, who look back. They leave and we, too, left soon after that."

"Then describe the four Asians! Don't you find it weird that there's so many Asians in England at one time all of a sudden?" Rosalie asked, eager to know how they looked like.

"I can't really remember their faces, but all four of them were girls. I think they were of the same age, definitely younger than us. Maybe they were foreign students then. That'd explain why they're here."

"My turn!" Emmett sat up on the bed, thinking of another question to ask Jasper. "Oh! How did they react when they saw you?"

Laughing slightly, Jasper answered, "One girl caught sight of me first, and then slowly, the other two girls turned to see me. I could feel their awe and surprise. Their eyes widened so big and one even left her mouth hanging!" Everybody chuckled, but Jasper continued, now with a frown on his face, "And then there was this last girl who turned to see me. At first, I felt annoyance, probably because she didn't have her friends' attention. But as she caught sight of me, her annoyance turned into awe, like her friends. And then, her awe was replaced by hostility. This I couldn't figure out, but later on, I decided that she simply didn't like my coal-black eyes."

After hearing Jasper's description of these six girls, Edward could not help but wish he was there to eavesdrop on their thoughts. Although it would be childish, he sure could use a laugh.

"Well then, no questions from Edward, so can you all leave my room now? As you can see, I still have some unpacking to do." Jasper waved a hand around his room and then sent the three of them out.

* * *

The next few days passed quickly for Audrey and her friends. During these days, they saw that unfriendly handsome boy once again, in a shopping mall. Like the last time, Roxy spotted him first. She let off a gasp and everybody turned to her, thinking in relief that She had finally found a top she liked. But she looked back at us, and pointed. Three pairs of eyes followed the direction of her finger and saw him.

He was in the far distance, and hadn't spotted us yet. It was no wonder why Roxy saw him first; his head was protruding out and that light blond hair would not escape anybody's eyes, let alone Roxy's.

Audrey groaned inwardly and glanced at the rest of her friends. Why, oh why, did he have to appeal to _all_ of them?

Kim and Roxy just go for the handsome factor, and definitely, he has it.

Kay goes for muscles because she's a swimmer herself, and again, he fits that criterion.

Audrey looked back at him, and suddenly noticed that he wasn't alone. Around him were what she thought to be his whole family… of unrealistically good-looking people. Even Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie would pale in comparison should they stand beside any one of them.

"Well, great. Now they don't have to fight for one guy. There's plenty to share!" Audrey muttered under her breath.

Audrey threw one last glare at the family, and jerked. One of them was looking at them. It wasn't the honey blond guy this time. This guy had shiny-ish brown hair. His eyes weren't black like the honey blond guy either. Audrey started doubting the fact of them being a family. She looked back at that new guy right into his eyes, not wanting to show defeat. He seemed amused by this fact and crossed his arms. Audrey rolled her eyes, no matter how much she wanted to show him who's boss, she refuses to be anybody's freak show.

Audrey walked back into the boutique and flipped through some tops half-heartedly, hoping that her friends would finally realize that they looked like a bunch of hopeless girls. After fifteen seconds, which felt like fifteen minutes, she could stand it no longer. Audrey placed the top that she was holding back into the shelf and walked over to her friends. Planting herself right in front of them, Audrey waved clapped, shook, glared and tried all means to get them back on Planet Earth. She finally threw her hands up in defeat and walked off. They'll call her when they finally snap out of that horrible trance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I took some shopping bags from Jasper, helping him carry some of Alice's load. As I watched the three girls disappear into yet another boutique, I suddenly wished that Bella was here with me.

"Jasper! Does this look nice on me?" Alice called from within the shop and almost immediately, Jasper went in.

I looked at Carlisle and saw that he was looking at some watch display and then started reading random thoughts.

"…_Where's the nearest toilet? I need to pee urgently… Darn! I think I leaked."_

"…_Look at this mini dress! Rachel might…"_

"…_What?! I told him not to call me and he really didn't? If he doesn't call by three, this relationship is over!"_

"…_I'm starving… Should I eat hotdogs, sushi, western delights…"_

"… _My goodness! It's him again! This proves that the first time I saw him, I wasn't dreaming!"_

"…_is so much hotter than Chad Murray or Channing Tatum. He's real! I have got to get his number!"_

"… _Male swimmer friends and I don't see them having such muscles. I wonder how he does it."_

I frowned. Who's this guy the girls were talking about? I tuned into the girls' thoughts and saw them. They were all dreamy-eyed and… Asians?!

I started counting. 1…2…3…4. Yes, there _is _four Asians. How coincidental. It would be fun to hear their immature thoughts at a time like this. There's really nothing else that I can do! Again, I tuned into their thoughts and looked in their general location. Then, I caught sight of a girl turning her head and giving us an angry glare. Her eyes met with mine and she jerked.

"_Who's this?! He's not the same blond guy because he has different coloured hair. Oh, he doesn't have black eyes! Hm, maybe they aren't family afterall…Tsk, why is he still looking at me? Jerk. Fine, let's see who wins."_

This girl was naively interesting. She doesn't know that I can keep my eyes open for as long as I want, whereas it's essential for her to blink. I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall, eyes unblinking.

"_Ha, amused, is he? Fine, I can still show him who's boss."_

She walked back into the boutique, and I continued hearing her thoughts.

"_When are these girls going to stop staring? I feel embarrassed for them, looking like a bunch of hopeless girls. Actually, they are hopeless girls. Falling in love with someone they don't know, and probably would never ever know? When will they ever learn? Well, maybe this can be a lesson for them. Maybe I'm just lucky that it happened to me before. I am so not letting it happen again. Heh, it's a blessing that I'm antiboy. I hope their hearts get broken. Then they'll finally become antiboy like me! ... Are the girls still there?! Really, that's too much! ... I give up! No matter what I do, their eyes didn't even leave that guy. Stupid girls. How can they treat me like this? And stupid jerk. Leading my friends on. Oh gosh, I'm leaving. I cannot see them like this any longer. They won't even notice my absence, I'll bet. They…"_

Her thoughts started fading as she walked further and further. As much as I would like to follow after her, I can't.

"Hey, Edward. What are you looking at? I've been calling you!" Emmett waved his hands in front of me. I blinked and turned to him.

"Well, girls this days are getting more interesting!" I smiled and walked off with the others, leaving a confused Emmett still standing there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I had expected, they eventually called me and asked me where I was. I told them my location and soon, they rushed over, _still_ gushing about That Guy. I held back my sarcastic remarks only because Roxy was returning back home tomorrow and I didn't want to ruin today for her.

We got back to our apartment and she started packing. All of us were crossing our fingers and toes that Roxy would be able to fit everything into the suitcases that she brought. Every one of us sighed with immense relief when we heard her voice calling out happily, "I'm finally done!" But by then, it was already seven at night and we couldn't do anything else. So we did the next best thing-- having a fun sleepover.

* * *

"So, they have spotted the Cullens? Over."

"Yes, sir. It should be the second time. And sir, target left group once. Over, sir."

"Oh?"

"Target doesn't seem to like the Cullens, sir. Wh--" The voice stopped abruptly, swallowing nervously. "Sorry for the interruption, sir!"

"Go on. Over."

"Thanks, sir!" His chest heaved in relief, hand no longer trembling. "Target doesn't seem to like the Cullens, but I think Cullens has noticed target and group, sir. Over, sir."

"Hmm…" The raspy voice paused, taken over by heavy breathing. "Keep closer watch on target. It is about time. Over."

The other timid voice seemed shocked at the news. "Is… Is there going to be back-up, sir? I am afraid I won't be able to handle it when the time comes, sir!"

The hand tightened its grip on the walkie-talkie, bracing itself for the shout of fury.

"I don't expect you to, either. Yes, there will be back-up. Remember, I don't want you to screw it up, not at a crucial time like this. Over…"

"Yes, s—"

"…and out."


	4. FOUR

Chapter Four!

**Author's note: WHEE! Audrey's going to be a vampire! Audrey's going to be a vampire! And you are going to review! And you are going to review! (Oh, sorry for the repeats. I was singing that out as I typed and only just noticed it. Hehheh. Yes, I also know that's lame.)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight not mine!**

* * *

Stretching, I leaned back on my chair and then rubbed my eyes. The backlight of the computer is straining my eyes. Suddenly thinking of something, I glanced at Kim, and then at Kay. 

Kim was busy talking to another girl, while Kay was reading a thick book alone.

I turned back to the computer screen and sighed. My only two best friends in the whole world are having a quarrel with each other, which led to the Cold War. And to think it was over such a small thing! I blame the pent-up stress.

Looking at the clock, I noted how late it was and started switching the computer off while gathering my scattered books and stationery. I groaned inwardly and walked over to Kim. Just as I was about to tap on her shoulder, I overheard what she was talking about; Kay. And it was nothing pleasant; she was dishing all dirt on Kay possible. Most probably to get sympathy votes from others. Forcing myself to not roll my eyes, I called out to her gently.

At first, she stiffened and turned around slowly. But when she caught sight of me, she relaxed. I could almost hear her say, "Oh, I thought it was Kay." Always, Kim expects people to apologize to her, never the other way round. Which made things harder this time because Kay is another stubborn pig.

"It's late and I thought we should be getting home already. So, get your books while I go get K—"

"Okay." She gave a small, but forced smile before turning back to the table and tidying up her stuff. I sighed mentally again. When is this all ever going to stop? Depressed at the thought of my best friends never making up, I shuffled over to Kay.

"What happened?" I heard Kay ask, obvious concern filling her voice.

I looked up from the floor and gave a big smile. "Nah, it's nothing. I'm just tired. Well, time to go home!"

Not buying my excuse, she frowned at me but then looked past me and narrowed her eyes. She closed her book and went to return it while I turned around, curious to see what she saw.

Oh. Kim.

"Ka—I mean, _she _will be right back." In response, Kim nodded nonchalantly.

Kay came back and the three of us walked back to our apartment in silence.

* * *

The sound of cupboards opening and closing reached my ears. I walked into the kitchen and saw Kim poking around, no doubt looking for food. She looked at me sheepishly and I smiled, "There's no more food anymore. We ran out when Roxy was here." 

Her eyes as big as saucers, she gasped, "No food?! How are we going to survive? Food is essential to all living things, especially me!"

"Well, Kay usually buys food home as she comes back from school after her swimming training." I offered.

Totally hysterical of the fact that we had no food supply whatsoever in our house, she didn't take notice that I just spoke Kay's name aloud. Her drama side took over and she collapsed into a chair, a hand placed over forehead. "We are all going to _die_!"

"No, we are not! Someone just has to go buy f—" I stopped and stared at Kim's suddenly innocent and smiling face. "And no, I am so not going out at this time, just to buy you your food! You can jolly well wait till tomorrow."

Her face crumpled up and she looked at me with her huge and pitiful watery eyes, "Please?"

"No!"

"Fine! Then call Ka—her! Ask her to buy food home. She's still out training, right?"

"Yes, but…" I was hesitant, mainly because Kay might refuse. Food at this time of the night? It was so obvious it's Kim. The tinkling of keys could be heard and the front door swung open. Both Kim and me turned around slowly, and saw Kay standing there with a worn-out expression. Kim shrieked.

"No! You did not just step through that door without food!" I opened my mouth and was almost calling out to Kim when I stopped. They might make up over this incident! "So, did you buy food?"

Kay pointed to her own face.

Kim looked on blankly. "What? I can't eat your face!"

I slapped a hand over my forehead as Kay rolled her eyes. "No, you idiot. I'm pointing to my exhausted face. Not your food." And before Kim could retort a "So?", I quickly added, "Yeah, she's just back from her tiring training. You can't expect her to go out again to buy food for you!"

Kim paused for a long time, and I slowly watched her shoulders droop lower and lower. But all of a sudden, she spun around, hands clasped together. "Then you go buy! Please, Audrey, please? I'm so hungry and you know how I can't do anything on an empty stomach. I know you're a nice person, so plea—"

"No." I said flatly. Kay piped up, "Why don't _you _go and buy your own food?"

Kim's expression changed almost immediately and I looked on in horror as the two girls shouted and screamed at each other. They were both having mood swings. Kay because of her tiredness and Kim because of her empty stomach.

"Stop!"

Silence fell and two other killer glares were directed to me. I clapped my hands to my mouth, scolding myself mentally. But when I saw Kim turn back to Kay, preferably to continue her screaming, I said in defeat, "Oh okay… I'll go buy the food."

Kim turned back, "Really?"

I nodded my head miserably as she threw herself across the kitchen to hug me. Kay looked at me sympathetically and mouthed 'Thank you'. I could only shrug helplessly.

* * *

I walked slowly and silently towards Seven-Eleven, not wanting to attract anybody's attention. Once in a while, I'd look back suddenly, just to make sure nobody was following me. After a long and torturous walk, I reached the shop and bought Kim's favourite snacks. I was just about to pay when I decided that I should buy more instant foodstuff, so I didn't have to make a second trip down here at night. 

I stepped out of the shop a happy girl holding on to three huge plastic bags. Letting my guard down, I started walking back home. For no reason, I stopped and looked upwards. Immediately, I was greeted by millions and millions of stars, all shining down on me. Somehow reassured that I wasn't alone in this universe, I continued walking with my eyes still on the stars.

"You should really keep your eyes ahead." A male voice rang out and I froze. I started thinking about psychotic murderers and cursed the stars and myself. I continued walking.

"No, I won't bring you any harm. At least, I'll try not to." The voice continued.

I stopped and turned slowly, tears of fear already in my eyes, trying to spot the source of the voice. I didn't expect myself to die so quickly. I haven't gone to my prom and all the preparations will be in vain!

"Yes, a little more to your right."

I frowned, but turned to my right and froze again.

There, sitting on a bench under a streetlight, was tall and handsome Mr. Honey-Blond Hair.

What was he doing here? Why did he talk to him? Should I talk to him? A million questions shot through my head and I contemplated whether to run away or to talk to him. I took a step back, to test if I could run stably but he spoke up.

"Go on then, run away."

I looked up in surprise. _He _was asking _me _to run away? Normally, a normal girl would have run away. And since I was a normal girl, I should be running back home now. But, that statement sounded like a challenge. He was treating me like a coward, like a little girl who left her mother's side. Who was he? Who gave him the right to treat me like that? He had just set another perfect example and I decided to make him the role model of my Anti-boy Campaign. I took a step forward.

He looked at me with the same surprise I had in my eyes just a few minutes ago.

Feeling somehow exhilarated, I took another two steps forward.

* * *

What was this girl doing? Her emotions were confusing me. Why doesn't she react the same way as she feels? Then, I blame myself for talking to her. But if she didn't look out and fell down, what would I do if she bled? Sometimes, humans just don't have the brains to look out for themselves. Now this one was challenging me, I could see it in her eyes. I have to try backing her off. 

"You're ugly." I winced at how childish I sounded. But it couldn't be helped. I knew that looks were everything to a teenage girl. Maybe she'll run off, crying.

I felt her hurt, and for a while, I was sorry that I said that. But it was necessary and she'll be grateful one day. And then I felt her… triumph?

"You can't hurt me in any way with just that sentence. That wasn't even a proper insult, not to me. A fact, cannot be an insult. Looks aren't everything. So what if you're handsome and all my friends are willing to die for you? Too bad you don't have me mesmerized." Her eyes glittered and I felt anger radiating from her.

Some of her anger influenced me, but I knew better and forced myself to think calmly. "Then what do I have to do to make you go away?"

I felt her hurt again and contained my surprise. Why would she feel hurt?

"You think I want to stay here? Pfft. You think too highly of yourself."

"Oh? Then why are you still here?" I might as well get some entertainment out of this girl.

She blushed, but recovered quickly. "Because… because it's none of your business!"

I smirked and looked at her. She narrowed her eyes at me. We remained that way for a long time and her eyes were starting to water when she suddenly spoke.

"Oh, you can give me your number."

I jerked and stared back at her. Her heart beat faster as she corrected herself. "It's not for me, you ego maniac! One of my friends wants it. You give me your number and I'll go away." She then looked away and tried calming herself down. While she was doing that, I struggled mentally. I wanted her to go away, but I can't give her my number. She'll surely give one of her three friends and they'll call. I don't want to have anything to do with her and her friends. But if I don't give it to her, she won't go away. Staying here too long is dangerous for her. If the wind changes direction, we're both goners.

"Okay. I'll give you my number." She looked at me, surprised that I had agreed so easily. She took out her phone and walked towards me.

"No! Stop! What do you think you're doing?" I didn't want her near me.

She frowned and stated, "Then how are you giving me, I mean, my friends, your number?"

Damn! I hurried to search for a pen and a piece of paper, but realised that I had none on me. She shouldn't have any too, or she wouldn't offer her phone. I cursed silently.

Sighing, I gestured for her to come forward. She took a few steps forward and was about to sit beside me when again, I shouted for her to stop. I sensed her frustration and annoyance as she asked me impatiently, "What is it this time?" I didn't like how she made me feel like a child, when she was the child, but I let it go.

"You can just stand there. Pass me your phone."

She gave off a long sigh and passed me her phone. I took it, careful to make no contact with her. Her phone was pink. Looking from her phone to her and back to her phone, I couldn't help but smile amusedly.

"What?"

"Nothing."

She opened her mouth, but then closed it again without saying anything. I tapped in my number quickly and was just about to return it to her when I realised I could actually give a fake one. I deleted my number and re-tapped in another fake number. After she got back her phone, she looked at me and then pressed a button.

"Save it properly, I won't give you my number a second time."

"But this isn't your number!" She said and pushed her phone towards me. "The real one, please!"

I took the phone grudgingly and tapped in my real number. "Here!"

She smiled, satisfied. She waved goodbye and walked off. But only after a few steps, she turned back. "What?" I wanted to ask her. But the words never left my mouth.

The wind had changed its direction.

* * *

"Don't you want to know why I knew the first number you gave was fake?" I wanted to go home quickly, but couldn't help asking this question. I felt clever, exposing him. 

Without looking up, he nodded his head.

I smiled and said, "Well, I already had this nagging feeling that you'd try giving me the wrong number. So when you handed me my phone back, I tried calling it! There wasn't any ringing sounds and I thought you might not have brought your phone out. But I took a risk and said it wasn't the right number, hoping you might take the phone back and give me the correct one. You did!"

I laughed and thought about how nice it felt to be exposing him.

"Hey, aren't you going to say anything?" I asked, after I realised there was an awkward silence as I laughed. He was holding on to the bench tight, knuckles whitening. Afraid that he was angry and might beat me up, I hurriedly added, "I didn't mean to provoke you. I'm sorry if I hurt your ego!"

Still, he didn't say anything.

"Are you alright? You don't look very good." His hands were starting to tremble.

"N…No. I'm o...okay! G...Go!"

Now, he was starting to scare me. Was he having a heart attack? Is he going to die? No! I can't let him die! _I _would be the murderer if he did. I rushed over to him.

"Don't die! Please, hang in there! I know a nearby hospital. I'll bring you there, at least die there!" I scolded myself for not thinking of him at a time like this. "Come, can you stand?" I pulled him up and realised how tall he was up close. Darn, I can't piggy-back him if he's this tall!

* * *

I tried to push her away, but she was so worried I was going to die that she had tears in her eyes already. How am I supposed to tell her that I can't die, and that I was a vampire who wants to drink her blood? 

She slowly walked a few steps with me, while I was still trying to push her away. Can't she understand that she was too near?! I pushed her again and she tripped over her grocery, falling down.

Quickly, she stood up and rushed to me. "Sorry, being clumsy at a time like this." She continued pulling and pushing me in the direction of what she thought to be the hospital. I saw an alley to the right of me and impulsively, pretended to fall.

Damn! She was on my right too! She was gasping for air as I fell on her. I made space for her to stand up and she did, apologizing as she did so. Immediately, I shut my eyes tight and stopped breathing. She tugged at my hand for a while and then stopped. I was so tempted to open my eyes to see if she's still there, but I can't. It'll blow my cover. Suddenly, she landed on the floor with a thud beside me. Did she faint of shock?

She started thumping my chest and crying and wailing, asking me to wake up. Feeling sorry for her, I pretended that I only fainted, and so, started breathing again. She heard and started thumping my chest again, maybe hoping that it'll make me regain my consciousness altogether.

But breathing was a bad mistake; her strong and delicious scent of blood plunged into my nostrils and my brain immediately told me to knock her out. I didn't hesitate and did what my brain told me to do. My eyes flew open and I saw her shocked face for a second before my arm swung up, flinging her into the deep depths of the alley.

I jumped up and followed her scent, running further into the alley. There she was, struggling to stand up. I walked over to her and pulled her up, slamming her into a wall. She screamed and then glared at me.

"I knew you were some sort of psychotic murderer! I knew it! Why'd you give me your number then, you psychopath!" Her tears were running down non-stop as she shouted at me. Her heart was beating harder and the blood was rushing faster. Mm, the blood smells so good. Totally not in control of myself anymore, I leaned forward, wanting to bite her fragile neck and finally drinking her blood.

"What are you doing?! Oh my goodness, you're going to rape me!" She screamed and screamed for help, crying harder. But it was a dark alley, nobody could hear her. I smirked at her foolishness.

"You said I was ugly! You did! Why are you still raping me? Let me go! Don't!" She was getting frantic and hysterical, she was annoying me. She had to stop struggling and moving, or I can't bite her neck properly. To quieten her, I snarled.

Her small eyes widened big and she shut up almost immediately. She fell limp and struggled no more. I felt her fear, but it wasn't as strong anymore. She was confused and then she seemed determined. She looked up into my eyes and then looked to her side, exposing her neck to me.

"Do it quick."

* * *

"Shit! Quick, or it'd be too late, you fools!" A man ran into the alley and behind him were another three persons. 

Finally, the man stopped and stared ahead at the sight of a tall man biting a girl's neck. He growled and pounced, gesturing the other three to do the same. The tall man let go of the girl, who was caught safely, and counter-attacked. The girl was unconscious and her neck showed a crescent mark, in place of where she was bitten.

"Shit." That man swore and then turned to the three other men, who were holding the tall vampire back. "Take care of him."

Holding on to the girl tightly, he ran to a faraway warehouse. When he finally reached, he stared at the two doors, which would open up to hell for him. Hands trembling, he pushed a door and stepped in, at once dropping onto his knees.

"I'm sorry, sir. I failed. That Cullen bit her." He hurried to continue. "But she's still alive!"

"Good work."

Confused, he looked up at his 'sir'. "But sir, you specifically said you don't want her to be bitten!"

"As long as you brought her back alive, all's good. We could have bitten her ourselves anyway." The voice paused, and then continued. "Now, we wait for the transformation."


End file.
